This application seeks support for the 7th Fellows Forum on Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bone Diseases. The conference will be held October 2-3, 2013, one day before the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Bone and Mineral Research in the Baltimore Convention Center. We expect to have over 75 postdoctoral trainees who are united by their research interests but who are training in a number of different basic and clinical specialties. The faculty will consist of 11 of the most highly valued thought leaders in te world. The ability of young investigators with promise to interact with this faculty in a setting o both didactic and interactive workshops has been and will continue to be a seminal experience, leading to a further commitment on the part of these fellows to train in this discipline.